And Forget
by CMarie21490
Summary: Sequal to Forgive. Inuyasha is at it again and Sesshoumaru hates broken promises... Beware the brotherly love!


**Title: **…And Forget (? One shot ?)

**Pairing:** It's still InuSessha with a hint of InuGome

**Rating:** …PG-13 at worst

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgive…" Inuyasha is at it again, and Sesshoumaru hates having promises broken.

**A/N**: (If you haven't noticed, I tried to have a play on words. Was Kinda hoping to called it "The Forgive and Forget" series… Cheesy on my part, sorry ppls).

Also, since the two Inu babes have grown up some, ages should be Inu: 17 and Sesshy: 24. (Just around 6 or 7 years apart in my other fic, right?)

Gimme reviews and I'll give you chapters! Flames will be used to wipe my ass with!… Mmm! So absorbent…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters...Or the other names I've stolen from such anime/manga such as Legal (Lawful) Drug…

_**Did you ever forget?**_

"You Bastard! Why don't you just give up and die!" Inuyasha struggled to breath. The fight with Sesshoumaru was talord a toll on his body. No one could really tell what sparked the conflict this time, only that Inuyasha picked up his older siblings scent and was furious. No one in the group knew, except the two brothers…

_**Centuries earlier…(Inuyasha)**_

_All of it. Gone. They had lost their places in the Western Lands. His mother, A Queen, and him, a prince, had been reduced to scrapping for food and shelter. The young demon was always enraged when he had thought about what happened. About how they were awaken the night after his Father's death. About how they were seized from the only home they'd ever known. The way his brother, who had claimed to love him, had just stood there and watched as they were carried off. _

_He would always remember that look. Some would say that it was a look of remorse, a look of utter shame. But Inuyasha had been too heartbroken to see it that clearly. No, he refused to think, to _believe_, that Sesshoumaru had felt anything close to shame. 'Sesshoumaru has no feelings!' the pup thought to himself constantly._

_It was only heartbreak, until Inuyasha and his mother hit a winter that was too fatal for any human to survive. That's when he lost her. He lost the only true family he had._

'_A child,' thought the pup, 'should never have to bury their own parents!' Tears welled up in his eyes as he lefted his face to the sky. "On my mother's grave, Sesshoumaru, I will slaughter you!"…_

**The battle at hand…**

"Inuyasha, it is this Sesshoumaru's wish to combat you when you actually put up a fight," the stoic demon said, hands at his side. At first glance, he looked as if he'd just begun the battle. But Kagome had seen it, in his eyes. The golden spheres looked wary, yet exhausted. As if the repeated event was losing it's appeal to the demon. Sesshoumaru cast a look of disgust towards the archeress (probably **not** a word, but it is today bitches!), causing her to shrink back in fear.

"Inuyasha, if you wish to keep your _Jewel Detector_, it would be very wise to tell her not to gape at this Sesshoumaru." Kagome felt her cheeks burning. Before she could catch herself, she gave in to her argumentative side.

"Hey! What do you mean _Jewel Detector_? I swear, that's all you dog demons see me as! Inconsiderate-" Miroku and Sango covered her mouth as she flailed her arms in protest.

"Why, Sesshoumaru sounds as if he actually _cares_ about what happens to us," the monk whispered sarcastically to the demon slayer.

"Don't waste your time on that! Everyone knows Sesshoumaru and _his_ Father never cared about anyone but themselves!"

"Inuyasha" he growled as a warning.

"What? I'm only telling the truth. You two _hated_ my mother and me. You couldn't wait till we were gone!" Inuyasha spat as he lifted the Tetsusaiga, ready to attack. Sesshoumaru drew in a breath, sensing his brother's weariness. "_Wind Scar!_" Sesshoumaru graciously jumped out of the way of the attack and landed behind his brother in one motion.

"What the-" Before Inuyasha could comprehend what happened, the Tetsusaiga was kicked out of his hand and he was held against Sesshoumaru with the flat side of Tenseiga's blade. Sesshoumaru bent down to whisper in the younger demon's ear, talord in the scent that he so longed for.

"Now, will let this Sesshoumaru actually _tell_ you what happened instead assuming what you do not know?" Inuyasha wriggled against the blade, embarrassed at being caught off guard and the approach his brother took to speak to him.

"You will cease your movements or else this Sesshoumaru _will_ be forced to correct my blade's placement." Inuyasha gulped and nodded, a slight ease washing over him. Sesshoumaru looked at the group of that accompanied his brother.

"That means you too. Anyone so much as tries to hurt this Sesshoumaru and I will sever him in two. Is that understood?" The group nodded in unison, eyes wide with fear and confusion. "Good. Now, you will finally hear what really happened that night Inuyasha."

_**Centuries earlier…(Sesshoumaru)**_

_It all went to hell right after their Father had died. Both Inuyasha and his mother had been exiled from the Western Lands by Kakei _(Yes, I stole a name from LD…be happy! It's a somewhat shout out!)_, one of the servants who had been plotting to set as lord ever since their ruler had mated with a human. The Inu demon knew about most of his servant's conflict with half breeds. That's why he had tried his best to stop it, but was over taken by followers of Kakei._

_They had locked him away in one of the many prisoner cells, torturing him, either for information or enjoyment. Kakei had even made a few visits himself, proposing an alliance, only to be answer in facefuls of saliva with hints of blood. As if on cue, the guards would come, beating the poor teen to an almost unrecognizable pulp. But all the while he was chained, he swore his revenge on those who had betrayed his family. He _would_ sit at his rightful place as lord and ruler, the traitors _would_ die a most painful death, and Inuyasha…_

_Sesshoumaru shook his head at the thoughts. Inuyasha would be brought back and he would sit at his right place… as Lord Sesshoumaru's mate!_

**Back at the site**

He had told him everything. Everything except that he wanted him as his mate. That, he would leave his brother to decide. And by decide, he meant to grin and bear when they returned to the Western Lands. "But why?" asked Inuyasha, "Kakei had been nothin' but loyal to Father."

"Loyal until a certain demon catered to his ego." Inuyasha's breath hitched. "Naraku?" The older demon nodded.

"But why didn't he just kill you? Why didn't he just kill us?"

"No fool thinks that far ahead. At the time they saw us as young and weak. But this Sesshoumaru quickly changed those opinions."

"And why didn't you come and save us?" That question struck Sesshoumaru's heart. "This Sesshoumaru did come, but your mother had already passed and you… you had vowed retribution." Inuyasha dropped his head in sorrow.

"So, it's all my fault? I could've had a normal life again. And it's all my fault." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and nuzzled his younger brother's neck.

"It is no one's fault but Naraku's." He sheathed the Tenseiga, causing Inuyasha to fall forward onto the ground. He was on his knees, trembling, with his hands over his head. Sesshoumaru bent down, sniffing the brackish air. _Tears_. He too, was soon on his knees, removing the younger demon's hands and pulling his face from the dirt.

"Stop it, Sesshoumaru! Why? Do you constantly come to save me? What's the point of loving someone like me?" Sesshoumaru was rapidly reminded of what happened between them some years ago…

"_What's the use in living," the pup whispered as his eyes welled up, "if no one loves you?"_

He even remembered being in this exact same position. On bended knee, the air damp with tears, while he held the Inu brat's face at eye level. "Inuyasha, I thought I only had to say this once. But it seems Inu brats don't comprehend as well. This Sesshoumaru told you this kind of behavior was unacceptable, right?" Inuyasha sniffled and nodded.

"And did _not_ this Sesshoumaru tell you that you should not speak such nonsense in his presence?" Again, the younger brother nodded. "You are a _prince_, as this Sesshoumaru is a Lord. This means this Lord can love _whomever_ he chooses…" And just like the previous event, Sesshoumaru found himself hugging his brother, nuzzling his face in the identical mane of silver. He pulled back and stared into indistinguishable golden orbs.

"…And Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru _chooses_ you." Inuyasha was caught by surprise once more as Sesshoumaru placed his lips upon his. Wanted to deepen the kiss, Sesshoumaru nipped at the young demon's lips. He finally got the response he wanted when Inuyasha opened his mouth to moan. Sesshoumaru took advantage and slipped his tongue into his brother's mouth, tasting every crevice. This was the moment he'd been waiting for since they were pups. He dreamt of touching and tasting his brother this way everyday they'd known each other. It had gotten to the point where kissing the Inu brat wasn't a want, it was a _need_. He needed more than just forehead kisses and laced fingers. _He needed…_

What he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one who needed more. Without realizing it, Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around the Lord's neck, pulling him closer, with no sight of letting go. Their tongue's struggled for dominance, but with a one rumbling growl, Inuyasha submitted to the pleasure his brother was giving him. And just as soon as it had begun, Sesshoumaru pulled away, studying his younger brother's face. Inuyasha was drunk with lust, and it was evident in his eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly as he traced Inuyasha's swollen lips.

"Return to the Western Lands with me, and this Sesshoumaru promises more." Inuyasha nodded automatically. As they turned to collect the Tetsusaiga, they were faced by their long forgotten audience.

"What the hell was that?" Kagome spat at the two. "First you claim to loath each other and now you're making out like two horny kids!" She put her hands on her hips and huffed at pair. "Get a grip! You're brothers for God's sake! I always thought more of you Inu-" The priestess found the both the Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga at her neck. The Inudemons looked at her with annoyance.

"It's Prince Inuyasha to you!" they said in unison.

**END**


End file.
